


School Day (dr ultra despair girls)

by val_hoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, School, They're Like 12, What am I doing, heehoo, no explicit abuse, probably worth re-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val_hoo/pseuds/val_hoo
Summary: masaru daimon always liked weekdays. he likes being with his friends and away from home. he doesn't like his dad.
Kudos: 17





	School Day (dr ultra despair girls)

**Author's Note:**

> okay!  
so i was scrolling through instagram, and i saw a cool drawing of... I think Nagisa and Jataro? yeah! so i scrolled more... and I found this drawing of Masaru in front of a broken bathroom mirror!  
so then I had the idea of making a one-shot focusing on Masaru and what a normal school morning would be like for him. the instagram user i found was called despair_sauce , so you should check them out! and ps, this is kinda an au where they didn't get despair-ed and Jataro doesn't wear his mask!  
this is my first story here, so please be tame!

An annoying alarm clock, semi-broken, rang out in the stillness of the morning. A young boy with bright red hair got up from his somewhat clean bed and turned off the alarm clock. He stretched a bit and got up. He changed into his school uniform and walked to the bathroom, tip-toeing as to not wake up his slumbering father. 

**Masaru pov******  
The bathroom mirror is broken. I don't remember why. Dad probably smashed it when he was really angry. I brushed my teeth as quietly as I could and combed my hair quickly. I ran to the kitchen holding my shoes to not make as much sound as I usually would.   
"Ahh, should I eat breakfast..? Maybe I'll eat a granola bar as I get to school? Yeah!" I whispered to myself.   
I grabbed my bookbag and scurried to the pantry. I picked out two of my favorite bars (granola and a chocolate bar) and ran out the door. I closed the front door but didn't bother locking it. After all, Nagisa and Jataro were waiting for me at the bus stop. 

**no pov**  
Masaru kept running until he was two blocks away from his home. After that, he walked normally, though very out of breath. At the bus stop, Nagisa and Jataro were talking, though a bit awkwardly. Masaru was a bit late today.   
"Where do you think Masaru is? I h-hope he isn't late to school!" Jataro asked in a mumbly voice.   
"I don't know either to be honest. Well... if he doesn't get here in five minutes, then we'll leave without him, unfortunately," Nagisa spoke a bit sadly.   
"I-I'M HEREEE!!! SORRY I'M LATE!!" Masaru ran into view, clutching his bookbag and eating a granola bar.   
"M-Masaru! Hello! Uh... why were you late?" Nagisa questioned.  
"Oh! Uh... today I wanted to be a little quieter so I wouldn't wake up Dad! And it worked! Dad didn't wake up, not one bit! But... the consequences were that I didn't eat breakfast... and I had to be late and couldn't see your faces!" Masaru said, quite bothered. It touched Nagisa that Masaru truly cared about them to the point that he dreaded being late.   
"Well, you're forgiven," Nagisa said intently. Jataro held Masaru's hand suddenly.   
"I'm so glad you're not late! I was worried that something happened to you... which is bad! Oh, good thing you're here!" Jataro said in both a worried and relieved voice. Masaru flinched noticeably at the touch but laughed it off and kept holding Jataro's hand.   
"We should probably start heading over to school, huh?" Masaru asked.   
"Oh! Right, we should! Otherwise, we'll all be late! And I don't want that to happen!" Nagisa laughed. Jataro softly laughed, so softly that it could barely be heard.   
"W-we probably should! Let's go, then!" Jataro said, trying to be confident. Masaru nodded and grabbed Nagisa's arm. 

**short time skip to the front of school**  
The trio of boys reached the gates of school by some miracle. They were joking about nothing serious, just being normal fifth-grade boys. Kotoko, however, was waiting near the lockers with Monaca, irritated that the boys were late, even by just five minutes.   
"Ugh, where are they?!" Kotoko anxiously asked Monaca, though she knew she didn't know either.   
"Oh! Monaca sees them! They're entering school! Come on, Kotoko!" Monaca excitedly pointed out. She started to roll over to the trio with Kotoko following, not to happy.   
"Hello, boys! Where were you?" Monaca inquired. Nagisa scratched his neck.  
"O-oh! Monaca! We were waiting for... me! I was late, I'm so sorry! I was... looking for... my shirt! Yeah, my mom washed it and I didn't know where it was! Again, I'm very very sorry!" Nagisa lied. Would Monaca believe it? It was a life or death situation at this point. Monaca believed it, fortunately.   
"Oh! It's okay, Nagisa! Monaca forgives you! Just make sure to know where your stuff is next time, okay?"   
"Y-yes! Of course! Never again will it happen again!" Nagisa almost yelled. Monaca laughed a bit and rolled over to the entrance.   
"Well then, let's get to class! I don't want to get detention again!" Monaca happily added. 

**extra short time skip to class**  
The five children made it to class just as the bell rang. Saved by the bell. They engaged in conversation with other peers, making small talk until the teacher assigned them something to work on.   
The day went by quickly, and soon it was time to leave school. Masaru walked back to the bus stop with Jataro and Nagisa, having fun yet dreading having to go back to his "home". Isn't "home" supposed to be safe?   
"See you tomorrow, you two! And Masaru, remember to bring those science papers to class on Wednesday!" Nagisa called out.   
"Oh! Masaru! Nagisa! Don't forget that tomorrow we have art! Eee, I'm so excited! I wonder what we're gonna do?!" Jataro announced. Masaru chuckled at how enthusiastic the other boy was about art.   
"Don't worry! I won't forget! I won't forget either of those things! Hehe, bye you two!" Masaru waved at the boys and walked home. His heart started to beat faster, and his eyes darted from side to side. 

_"I don't want to go there. I want to stay with Jataro and Nagisa. Oh, God, please! Please tell me that Dad won't hurt me today!" _

Masaru was in front of his doorstep. He had his arm out, getting ready to open this door. He would always hesitate. He prayed to all of the gods he remembered that his father wouldn't do anything to him. Nothing. No "get me a beer!", no mean words, no punches, no kicks, no nothing. He turned the knob of the door and stepped into his house. It was dark as usual. It reeked of cigarette smoke. Masaru waved at the air to get the smokey smell out of his way, as not to cough.   
"Dad..?" Masaru squeaked out. His father was nowhere in sight. Masaru stayed in silence for a moment, listening for any snoring or hacking, _anything_. Was he not home? Masaru's eyes lit up in thrill. Finally! Masaru flopped onto his dirty couch and breathed in, immediately coughing. It was a while since he had properly relaxed in his home. 

The front door slammed opened and a drunken man appeared.   
"D-Dad?!" 


End file.
